Ah isn't love wonderful?
by doc boy
Summary: originoally published in bengwen014's '100 bwen darblles' project, i decided to re publish it, with some changes and a few extra peragrefs. look in side and see...


Ah… isn't love wonderful?...

I do not own Ben 10

In case you where wondering, yes this is the fic bwngwen014 published on his bwen drabbles project. I just decided to publish it my own and make some adjustments.

Note: I apologize for saying this only now, but I just want to say that the title, 'RV in love' was made up by bengwen014. Not me. The reason for this, that when I sent him the drabble, I l gave it a different file name and basically, forgot to give it an actual name (or maybe I just misunderstood something regarding the concept of the writing it or something…) so I just wanted to explain that.

Thank you.

Ben and his cousin Gwen have always gotten themselves into fights. But lately they have been getting along quit well. Why was this happening? Could this be because their feelings for each other were changing?

Naw. It couldn't be. Could it? Well if you look closer, when Ben would look at Gwen his cheeks would start blushing and when Gwen would notice he was looking at him he would quickly turn his head to a different direction. After this phenomenon has repeated itself several times, Gwen decided to talk to Ben to see what's up to him. (Even though the exact same thing was happening with her, she still had to know)

Ben was and Gwen where alone in the RV while Grandpa Max went fishing. Ben was looking out the window with a dreamy look on his face… _"Oh Gwen…_ "He thought. But exactly was he thinking? Was he in love with her? With is cousin? (it's a good thing, those questions didn't escape his mouth and stayed in his mind, because Gwen was now sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, Ben? What about me?" said Gwen who was already sitting down in front of him. (Well, she not _exactly_ in front of him. He was sitting on the chair next to the window in the back seat, and Gwen was now sitting on the seat, on the other side of the table. So it depends which way he was facing.)

"Huh? Gwen?! Wait, did you hear what I said?"

"Well you were kind of whispering it, but I could still hear it, yeah." Said Gwen

"So what did you want to say to me Ben?"

Ben's cheeks now began to blush.

"Uh… well as you probably noticed I was pretty nice to l-l-lately right?"

Gwen nodded

"Well, the reason for that is… that I… I… (Sigh)" Ben didn't know how to finish that sentence. But Gwen already knew what he wanted to say. she felt and wanted to say the same thing. But he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt first. So Gwen decided he needed some encouragement. So she leaned closer to him. Closer and closer until their lips met and they kissed romantically. It was almost like a French kiss only without their tongues "playing around" with each other. After their lips slowly detached, Gwen asked Ben "you were saying?" and giggled.

Ben whom was blushing hard by now said:

"I… I… I love you Gwen… I always did and I always will…" and than blushed more than ever and looked down at the floor. But Gwen then said

"I love you two Ben… I too always loved you. And I always will Ben. No matter what happens, I will still love you, Ben... Always…" and then she too began to blush and then embraced her beloved and loving cousin into a big, deep, warm and loving hug.

This hug made Ben feel wonderful. He never felt better. He never felt happier. He never felt warmer. He never had a better moment in his entire life. Never. And he now realized that he wants to be like this forever. Hugging Gwen, with her hugging him back. It was marvels. Simply marvels… and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. As her loving husband. And he knew she felt the same way for him…

"I know Gwen. I know… I too will always love you… _always…_" he smiled happily and kissed her on the cheek, as a tear of happiness shed down each from each one of their eyes. It was wonderful. Just wonderful. And they seemed to forget, that it was their birthday. A birthday of which they both share. Which also happened to be Valentine's day.

It also appeared that after the kiss, Gwen ended up on Ben's side of the table. It probably happened sometime around the time Gwen was leaning towards Ben, to kiss him. And after the kiss, she moved to his side of the table, and sat beside him and asked him 'you where saying?' and then things moved on as they did. And now we see them, hugging each other, lovingly and romantically, sitting on the bench in the back seat. Ben was hugging Gwen, while her head rested on his chest, while his arm was stretched around her shoulders, in a warm, loving and romantic hug. They both had there eyes closed, and seemed to have fallen into a beautiful beauty sleep... Probably dreaming about each other and their future together. As a couple. Ben's head slowly drifted, downward-sideways towards Gwen's beautiful red-haired head, and eventually, gently landed on it. The side of his face was now on the top of her head. He moved his arm up and down her arm, as if trying to tighten the hug in his sleep, and then _kissed_ Gwen on her head in his sleep. It was a very beautiful and cute scene to watch. Very loving, very passionate, and very adorable. It was the best thing in the world..

Ah… isn't love wonderful?... (Dreamy look and smile on face)

Well. I re-mastered the original fic and made some changes and added some stuff. I personally felt kinda warm and fluffy inside when I wrote the end of this fic, with hug and them being asleep and it being 'the best thing in the world' and all that. I felt like it was very cute. So please leave some reviews and tell me what you think please. Thank you.


End file.
